Mother's Ire
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] After a few months of silence and peace, Rei and Jadeite have experienced the ups and downs (mostly downs; particularly a few fierce arguments) of a wonderful and newfound relationship. Unfortunately, trouble comes and unfortunately, the targets are two children whom happened to belong them.
1. Part One

**Hello, reader. If you don't know, me then my name is EnraptureSins. Now I normally don't write very long lengthy chapters (which is why I'm separating this one-shot into two parts), they are usually less than 1000. However, requested stories are an exception to the rule. It took me a few hours, but hopefully the person who asked me to write this story is happy with it once I finish by posting the next and last chapter tomorrow. And with that, I do not own anything in this story: no characters, not even the plot.**

 **As for _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever_ , here's what you requested! Think of it as an early Christmas gift from me ;) Since you were pretty vague, I hope what I've written is what you wanted ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Musa Tecna bestfriends forever (for the OC characters). Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _Mother's Ire_

 _PART ONE_

 **WITHIN** the eerie silent hall, stood the grand Space-Time Door where Sailor Pluto watched her ally, Sailor Mars and her husband, Jadeite. Exhaustion darkened their faces, but more so, the fear of letting their children go without their watchful gaze. Pluto, despite being stuck guarding the doors, heard from Diana that a new foe appeared. A woman who called herself Garnet, a witch descendant of the Goddess Hecate who wanted the throne on which Neo Queen Serenity sat and reign. She proved to be an enemy that was strong—but had her limits. Most of her attacks were at night where her magic surged. And most of those attacks ended up tiring her fellow guardians out, making their job of defending Crystal Tokyo much harder. Especially when the Outer Guardians weren't there to help (and had only been notified days after Garnet's initial attack.)

It made matters much worse when all the Inner Guardians _had_ families. Garnet saw the poor young children as targets and unfortunately, Mars and Jadeite's children were the witch's first targets. The time guardian eyes shifted to the children who weren't old enough to join the other children in the fight against Garnet and her Shades. Instead, because Neo Queen Serenity wasn't strong as she once was, Sailor Venus ordered Mars to send her children into the past where hopefully some help would come from their former selves.

At first Pluto was reluctant. Messing with time once more like they did when the Black Moon family attacked was like thin ice. But the solitary guardian gave in. Mars rubbed the top of his son, Ryan, head who appeared his mother's mirror—only with tears and a slight refusal to leave his mother's side. His sister, Sarah, didn't shed a tear; instead, she hugged her father. Confidence radiated in her grey eyes. Another smaller girl stood off to the side. She observed the moment right before shifting into a beautiful ivory crow. Its eyes a shade the color of a rose quartz.

 _She is a strong child_ Pluto thought, "You two will be fine. And well taken care of until we can defeat her," Mars smiled then looked to her right where Jadeite gave them one as well. "Pluto."

Pluto took a key off her belt, "I will see them safely off."

Jadeite nodded, "Then we'll return to the war room," he said. "Farewell."

Mars and her lover gave their children one final glimpse before starting down the hall again, "…hopefully my younger self is quite understanding," Mars remarked. Jadeite snorted.

"I'll be surprised. It doesn't sound like you." Mars, despite the tense atmosphere, smacked him on the shoulder; and in a matter of minutes, the two disappeared around a corner leaving a seven-year-old girl and a five-year-old boy to face the distant past. Sarah took the Space-Time key the guardian handed them. Turning around Pluto lifted her rod up and quickly downwards, tapping the ground and sending a tranquil echo through the hall. The doors opened slowly revealing a purple and pink misty area where Pluto would look onwards into time for eternity. Frowning, Sarah held her hand out for Ryan to hold and followed Pluto through the Space-Time door.

"How does the key work?" Sarah asked turning it to get a good look at it. Pluto tapped her rod again and the doors closed behind them. Pluto told them the incantation to activate it. Nodding once she understood and memorized the incantation well enough, she held the key up while holding Ryan's hand tightly.

"Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos! Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"

A bright light filled the area and the two children vanished leaving Pluto to ponder when exactly Venus intended to send them too—unfortunately, Mars neglected to tell her, but her children seem to know. Going back to her position, an uneasy feeling rose within her. Would this help defeat the enemy? Or cause more trouble?

|Mother's Ire|

It was a peaceful afternoon. Or at least as peaceful as an afternoon for both Rei and Jadeite could get. The fire priestess wasn't the slightest amused with Jadeite's attempt at archery. All Rei had to say was that a certain blonde should stick to spears rather than trying to take her head off! Snatching the bow from Jadeite, who had an apologetic and dreaded expression on his face, Rei took an arrow and notched it back on the bow then released it. Hitting a bullseye and leaving a very confused Jadeite.

"Nice…shot," Jadeite's lip twitched. His eyes reflected his worries on whether he should be worried about that arrow aiming towards him or his privates—she threatened him too many times now and he was seriously starting to believe her—or not. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Archery is just not for you. Especially since you managed to shoot one backwards and nearly took my head off," she snorted.

"It was an accident," he muttered. "I wouldn't want to ruin your beauty."

Rei ignored him and went over to the target, "I'll forgive you this time, _but_ next time," she took an arrow out the target and pointed it towards him; small flames sparked around the metal point. "I won't hesitate to make you the target instead."

Jadeite flinched, "I'll…do well to remember that." If anything, Rei was just the same as the woman she once was during the Silver Millennium…only ten times scarier and dangerous. But that's what intrigued him in the first place and well, opposites _do_ attract.

"Please do."

Amusement filled her hyacinth eyes, "Usagi and the girls are having a day out so—"

From above a panic shriek, sounding much like a crow, pierced through the heavens. Pausing her sentence Rei glanced up where a small spark appeared in the sky. A second later a silver and grey vortex opened and two fearful and childlike screams enveloped the tranquil atmosphere. Rei, without thinking, ran to catch one child, a boy, and the girl slammed right into Jadeite knocking him to the ground. Rei too stumbled, but she didn't fall.

The screams stopped and Rei blinked; the boy she caught clung to her tightly, "—did you…?" Rei mumbled. "I'm not seeing things, are I?"

Jadeite grunted when the girl sitting on his back shifted. "I," he flinched from the pain. "have no idea. You don't mind getting off my back?"

His question was directed to the girl sitting on his back, clenching a key, "Sorry," her swift apology didn't match the annoyed expression on her face. She stood up and Rei got a good look at the girl who appeared to be a miniature Jadeite. Her long, blonde hair, though it looked shorter than Rei's and cold grey eyes stared back at her. She wore a scarlet shirt with the words "Blood" etched into it and black skinny jeans with chains. She fixed her black biker jacket and tapped her black and she bent down to tie her shoelace on her black sneakers again. When she was done, she looked between Rei and Jadeite, but paused on the confused priestess who still had the other child in her arms.

"Let go of my brother!" The girl demanded, giving her a cold and steady glare. "Or you're going to regret it."

Rei looked agitated, but as the girl asked, she placed the boy on his feet; he didn't leave her side, "You look like Mama!" He exclaimed his violet eyes shimmered. Looking down she gave him a highly-disturbed look. The expression didn't last long. If the girl was Jadeite's mirror, then the boy was _hers_. His cropped, purple tinted raven hair was in a ponytail and he carried her exact facial features. He wore a dark purple short sleeved shirt with a jacket, shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. Both the children wore gloves: the girl, red; the boy, dark purple.

"Mama?" Jadeite snickered quietly. He had already stood back up and was now dusting himself off. "No offense, love, but I don't take you for the motherly type."

Rei grinded her teeth and balled her fist, "I can be 'motherly' when I want to be. You'll make a horrible father," she snapped.

" _Oh_?" Jadeite grinned forgetting there were two children watching. "So, will there be some baby making soon?"

The moment the question left his lips, a fiery flamed dagger aimed directly for Jadeite Jr.; Jadeite yelped and jumped out the way, but the weapon still grazed his pants, "I was just joking!"

Rei mumbled something while turning her attention to the two unexpected _guests_ , "So…where did you get that Space-Time key from?"

It wasn't too long ago that Rei and the others had been to the future to save it. It hadn't been too long ago that their little intervention with the timeline disrupted everything and somehow allowed the Generals to come back. That they were once guardians who consistently protected Earth, invasion after invasion. And it definitely hadn't been too long since Chibiusa, the time traveling future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru, left to return to the future—for good—after Queen Nehellenia's defeat. So, what in Selene's name was going on _now_?

 _The peace was too unrealistic as Minako suggested_ Rei thought bitterly, "I'm not telling you," the girl hissed. "Ryan get over here now. We don't know if they could be an enemy!"

Reluctantly, the boy, Ryan, walked over to his sister, "Look, kid," Jadeite started. "We don't have time for games. How about you give us your names?"

The girl shook her head, "Do you know where Sailor Mars is?" What did these kids want with her? Jadeite glimpsed over to her.

"Yes…"

"Then take us to her," the girl said shoving the key into her jacket pocket.

"And there not going to tell us why," Jadeite muttered so quietly and sighed. "I'm not going to give away Sailor Mars's identity to a bunch of kids. I don't know where you came or why you fell from the sky, but we're not helping you unless you tell us why."

Figuring the girl wasn't going to tell them a thing, she moved her sleeve back and revealed the communicator on her wrist, "Rei to Minako."

It took a minute for Minako to reply, * _What's up, Rei_? *

"Can you gather everyone and bring them to the temple," Rei looked over her shoulder to see Jadeite arguing with the girl while the boy watched her, his hands stuffed into his pants' pocket. "We have some…guests."

Minako's tone changed from bubbly to serious, * _Is there trouble_? *

"No, but I think there might be," Rei said. Those kids didn't come from the future—Rei was pretty sure at this point—for nothing. And seeking helping too? Something was wrong. It reminded her of when they first met Chibiusa. "You'll see when you get here."

* _If you say so. We'll be there as soon as possible._ *

The conversation ended and turning around, she peered down to see Ryan standing behind her, "You are pretty," he said cocking his head. "What's your name?"

"Rei. Rei Hino," Rei replied. Her eyes narrowed. What was this feeling whenever she glimpsed into his eyes? "Is yours Ryan?"

Ryan nodded, "And that's my sister Sarah. Mama needs help," and that was the only thing he said. He went back to his sister side and stopped the argument between Jadeite and Sarah. Then again, Jadeite shouldn't have been arguing with her in the _first_ place. She was a child for goodness sake. His maturity needed some work. Above her she some shrieks and looked up to see three crows flying their direction. Two of the crows circled around Rei and then, glowed, transforming into two young girls. The third crow lowered to her eye level, flapping, and with a squawk, it flew over to Sarah, perching on her shoulder.

"I was wondering where you went too, Rose," Sarah said, but her eyes looked shocked. "Phobos and Deimos?"

Phobos and Deimos looked alarmed that the girl knew their names and titled their heads, "Milady, who are they? We found the crow in the back of the temple and brought it here."

"Perhaps," Phobos frowned. "These are the children it was looking for?"

"How did you know it was looking for Sarah and Ryan?" If this wasn't enough evidence to know these kids, not only looked identical to Jadeite and Rei, but also (and possibly) had a talking crow…Rei didn't know what she would do. She beckoned Jadeite to come over to her and he did.

In a quiet tone, she whispered her suspicions to him, "You think they came from the future like Chibiusa?" Jadeite concluded looking back at the children speaking with the crow. "That and I'm guessing the vortex they came through…"

"The girl has a Space-Time key as well. Only one guardian has a belt of those and that is Sailor Pluto."

"But Sestuna doesn't guard the doors anymore."

Rei shook her head, "Someone is _always_ guarding the door whether it be past, present, or the future. I remember meeting her— _Future_ Pluto is different than Setsuna."

"Okay. Then who's their 'Mama'? And why would she need us? I'm pretty sure Usagi has only one daughter and we've seen her before. It has to be someone else," Jadeite sighed.

Rei agreed, "Minako and the others will be here any moment now. Maybe they can convince the children to tell us more."

The sound of running footsteps interrupted their conversation, "Speak of the devil," Rei murmured. In front of them was the whole gang: Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto with the guys and cats right behind them. Seriousness was the only expression Rei saw.

 _They must've thought we were in danger_ Rei thought. _Though we could be with the arrival of Ryan and Sarah._

Noticing how calm and collected Rei and Jadeite were, their expressions vanished, "What's the problem?" Minako took in some deep breaths. Without telling them, they stepped away from each other and pointed to the two children; one glared at them and the other looked curious.

" _That's_ the problem," they both said at the same time.

Usagi cocked her head, "Where did they come from? And who are they?"

"Sarah and Ryan. They fell from the sky," Rei said in a deadpan tone. " _Just_ like Chibiusa used too."

Luna and Artemis came to the front of the group, "From the sky?"

Jadeite nodded, "They have a Space-Time key as well. So, Rei and I think they come from the future; but, they're being too stubborn to tell us anything. Besides what we can conclude on our own, that's the only information we know."

Minako looked passed them, "Maybe we should take this inside."

 _|Mother's Ire|_

Sarah only want them to take her mother's past self. The only way they could make sure the woman was their mother was if they met her as Sailor Mars. In all, Sarah didn't trust the people around her and as usual, her little brother was too trusting (which is why that evil witch managed to catch them both and imprisoned them in her graveyard temple). The raven woman, Ryan told her her name was Rei, wore a Shinto priestess uniform, the same one that she and her brother wore whenever mother was training (however, for her brother, it was in the psychic department since he inherited their Father's colder abilities).

"Would you like some cookies?" Sarah blinked at a brunette who looked _just_ like Jupiter. "They're homemade."

Another man, who looked like Nephrite, grinned and reached out to grab some, "Don't mind if I do!" But the Jupiter look alike slapped his hand away.

"Not you. It's for the children," she placed the platter on the small coffee. Nephrite's copy pouted and waved his hurt hand as if it hurt (the woman didn't hit him too hard.) Why did these people look like her friends and family back home? Mother told her she would know if it was her. And these people didn't appear to want to hurt them. In fact, they seemed…off. A good way off.

Ryan took a cookie and with his yum of delight, Sarah slowly took one; she didn't trust strangers giving her food, not after…her, "These are good, Sis! Just like Aunt J makes them."

Nephrite stopped in his sneaky attempt to steal a cookie, "Aunt J?"

Ryan nodded munching happily on another cookie, "Aunt J is the best cook in the whole world! She makes a lot of tasty snacks," a few crumbs were scattered around his mouth. "right, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, she agreed, they _were_ delicious, "I'm glad you enjoy the snacks," a black cat jumped onto the coffee and sat down in front of them, her tail swayed. "Rei, the priestess you met, tells me that someone needs help. A parent to be more particular."

Sarah hesitated, but the cat looked and sounded familiar, "Our Mama and the other guardians told us to come here. That people here could help," then she narrowed her eyes. "We can't tell anyone else, but our mother, Sailor Mars. It's important you take us to her."

Silence filled the room.

Then, the blonde Venus look alike, twitched her lip, "Did…you say Sailor Mars?"

Sarah nodded, "Rei having children," the blonde continued then a sly smiled spread across her face. "You know, would you not mind telling us the father? It'll help us find her."

All eyes went straight to an unhappy and horrified Rei, "…c-children…"

The other blonde, she looked like the Queen—only a younger version, wrinkled her eyebrows, "Oh okay. Then our papa, his name is Jadeite. One of King Endymion's Generals."

After Sarah said that one sentence, the disbelief and shock only lasted a few seconds and escalated with the man who looked like her father and Rei trying not to listen to uproar that had started. Sarah and Ryan looked confused. What was so shocking about that? Unless…

 _|Mother's Ire|_

Darkness and moonlight weaved together in a intricate dance, giving the haunted temple an eerie and unwelcoming glare. That same moonlight created a creepy green glare among its death defying graveyard landscape. To most it was clear to stir away from it, but to a certain witch and undead followers? It was home. Gazing up to the moon, the long, ebony haired woman gripped her three-headed serpent scepter and grinded her teeth. The moon's cold light made even her own tan skin glow eerie, if it wasn't for the shadows whispering and clinging to her fragile form. Turning around, her shadow woven dress swayed with each movement, her black heels clicked against the marble floors with each step, and her cold, empty eyes burned with fury.

Footsteps accompanied and looking down, her watchful, demonic dog, Lyncus, glanced up, "She will give up that throne. She doesn't deserve it!" The woman's dark and lukewarm tone made ice form on the old walls. "But I… _I_ have power. _I_ have the blood of a true goddess running through my veins. _I'm_ entitled to that sentimental worship!"

Two ghostly figures, _Shades_ she referred to them as, stood guard at her pitiful throne room entrance and moved aside, "Lyncus, its almost time. Time to claim what is rightfully **mine**."

" _But they guardians, Mistress Garnet_ ," Lyncus titled his head to the side. " _And the weak, children who escaped. They are a knife in our plan_."

The torches lining the black, rectangular rug leading to her cracked throne, ignited with green fire when she passed by, "Time," she whispered, her eyes lightened to a lazy and hostile shade; that dangerous hue was directed to a weak, wounded guardian resting on the ground. "is such a feeble thing. It leads us to crossroads, paths to further our destinies; but sometimes, time is **never** on our side. Don't you agree, **Sailor Pluto**?"

* * *

 **End of Part One! Ah, you gotta love when the villain thinks they are entitled to something just because they have a quarter of god blood in them xD Anyways, this brings this chapter to a close. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, which is part two of this one-shot. Reviews are appreciated! _P.S If you would like for me to do story for you then shoot me a PM, I don't mind writing it ^.^_ Until the next chapter!**


	2. Part Two

**Sorry for the long wait for part two of Mother's Ire. I meant to post this Sunday, but better late than later, and I also wanted the chapter to be as good as I could make. It also turned out longer than I expected as well (it turned out to be 10 pages in length ^^') since I didn't want to rush anything. Also, I wasn't sure how I would take care of the "Garnet" problem but I did and I have a pretty good explanation for it once you're done reading the chapter.**

 ** _Onyx2589_ : There isn't. Like I said in my opening author's note, this was a request. I was writing it based off what she wanted in her prompt. So no, there isn't a prequel or anything since nothing in this story is mine except for my creative expertise ;)**

 ** _Newbie:_ Here's your update!**

 ** _Guest_ : Glad you liked it! And here's the final update ^.^**

 ** _Agustine_ : Unfortunately, this is the last chapter (since this was only a request and not something I would typically write).**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever:_ Thanks!**

* * *

 _Mother's Ire_

 _PART TWO_

 **THE TIME GUARDIAN** didn't answer. Garnet wasn't expecting a reply. The guardian was currently under a sleeping spell—and it wasn't a pleasant sleep for her. Instead the lone woman was trapped in a endless darkness of fears and falling deeper into her despairs. A fitting spell for someone who managed to wound her. Looking over the guardian she noticed a belt of silver keys then a sly, eerie smile darkened her face. Were these the objects that allowed the children to escape? Garnet had to admit: she didn't prepare well for imprisoning two inferior children. Children she hadn't expected to will any of their parent's strength.

However, she thought walking towards the sleeping woman and bending down next to her, gripping her scepter tightly, she snatched a key off the belt; there was nothing she hadn't seen those children do that she couldn't craft a spell for…and crafted a spell she did.

"A little tampering and I too will have some fun in the past," she turned the key around and tapped her scepter against the floor. Pluto's body went transparent, wavering into nothing, and transporting itself to a cell. Lyncus titled his head.

" _I do not understand, Mistress Garnet._ "

 _Of course, not you imbecile_ Garnet thought with a snort, "Those children, from what my Shades told me, were given this key from the Time Guardian. I'll leave you to continue the attack on Crystal Tokyo. Weaken their defenses."

" _Yes, Milady. And shall you indulge in while you attempt to retrieve the children?_ "

Garnet gave her a haunted grin, "I've lost somewhat of an interest in the children. Their purpose was to bring the guardians here, in my eternal domain of the night and death; unfortunately, they were rescued and none of my foes were killed in the process. However,…" she held the key up, it glinted in the sharp moonlight. "if I destroy them in the past then they will **cease** to exist and ruin no more of my plans."

|Mother's Ire|

A few hours had passed since the discussion ended; once the initial shock died down, they eventually told the children that they were the Generals and the Sailor Guardians. That Rei was Sailor Mars and the past version of their mother and that Jadeite was their father. Sarah and Ryan hadn't believed them at first, but Ryan gave in, saying she looked just like "Mama" and somehow escaped his sister's protective hold to sit by Rei for the rest of the meeting. Sarah kept quiet. She acknowledged, once they showed evidence, they were the guardians, the ones she needed help from, and explained quietly about the evil witch attacking Crystal Tokyo. Rei wasn't sure what to make up of it.

Could going to the future again be a good choice? Rei doubted it. The group had already rewritten the timeline and with that in mind, Rei wasn't on board with causing another disturbance. Sighing, she stared at the halcyon evening sky as the sun made its last glaring gaze over the lands before its ivory sister took rise over the heavens. Rei heard a door open behind her. Looking over her shoulder, it was only Usagi.

"A bit of a surprise, wasn't it?" Usagi commented sliding the temple door shut.

"Yeah…what am I supposed to do with two children? We haven't come to a decision yet about whether or not to intervene once again with the past," Rei rubbed her temple. "In the meantime, they'll need somewhere to stay and they seem content on staying here…I don't even know _how_ take care of children."

Usagi smiled, "Just be understanding and go from there. Ryan seems to already like you and Jadeite. Sarah appears to as well, but she hides it. Until we come to a decision, try to keep their mind off the enemy. They're too young to worry about this."

Rei's eyes softened, "Like Chibiusa?"

"Yeah…" Usagi whispered with a brief, sad smile. "Like Chibiusa. Since they came from the future then Setsuna should know something. Artemis has already contacted the Outer Guardians and informed them about the situation."

Rei continued to stare up at the sky, "Makoto is cooking dinner. After that, she and Nephrite plan to leave. Something about a date," the sun's golden light illuminated the iridescent orange and purple shades. "The others will too."

"What about you?" Rei asked.

"I think you can handle them on your own so Mamoru and I are going home. I just wanted to speak with you before we did," Usagi's bright grin mirrored the peaceful and tranquil evening. "Call us if there's anything you need help with."

The fire guardian nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." Usagi waved to her and walked back inside. Rei wanted to say no and that Usagi could spend the night at least. The blonde had dealt with a future child far longer than she. In fact, Rei _still_ didn't know how she felt about this. It was all a shock to her. The children. The very fact that their sire was no other than the man she figured she wouldn't last in a relationship with long. Then one thought crossed her mind: they had to be married. And she figured this from the future both Ryan and Sarah, simply because they didn't appear the same age, were born into.

Married. To Jadeite of all people. Her face felt hot despite the disbelief masking her face.

 _I love him. I really do. But not enough to want to have his children_ Rei groaned, "What's on your mind, my little priestess?" She heard the cockiness blaring in his tone. "Though with the blush on your cheeks, I'm gonna say it has something to do with me. Were you imaging something?"

Her blush darkened, "No, I wasn't!" She pushed him away; the ice General was about to a puddle if he continued with those remarks. "How are Ryan and Sarah?"

"As you asked, I finished cleaning the guest room and put two matts in there," Jadeite said. "They're still eating dinner, but I think Sarah said something about heading off to bed early."

"And Ryan?"

Jadeite scratched his chin with a nervous laughter escaping his lips, "Well…in your absence he managed to pull Artemis's tail, I don't think he's a happy feline right now, and is currently begging Kino to stay."

Rei gave him a look, "And you just left him to do that? Makoto and Nephrite have somewhere to be. So, take your behind back in there and get your son."

" _Future_ son," he corrected causing Rei to narrow her eyes. "Alright, I'm going. But I still don't see why you won't."

 _I'm going to do a fire reading, that's why_ Rei snorted, "Just do it." Rei walked around him and slid the door open, stepping into the hall and bumping into Sarah. Said girl stumbled back and Rei gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't mean to bump into you," she said swiftly, turning to the right and heading to her private room she used for fire readings. Hearing footsteps trailing after her, Rei turned around and saw Sarah following her at a close distance.

Squeals came further down the hall, "Is there something wrong, Sarah?" Rei asked. Sarah shook her head. Turning back around she continued to the end of the hall and opened the door, the pit she used to ignite the fire and stepped inside. Sarah did as well. Frowning she turned again, but the girl found interest in the pit and the room itself.

"Is this where you do your fire reading?" Sarah asked walking around her. "It looks…plain."

Rei furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't need anything fancy. It's simply a place for divine foretelling," she said then a thought crossed her mind. "Jadeite told me you were going to bed."

"I…wanted to do a fire reading. I heard you tell Jadeite you were. Maybe it could tell me something," Sarah muttered. "Back home, Mama does them with me for the most part. I've only done it once on my own."

Once? Rei closed the door behind them, "Did you see anything?" Now that Rei stood near the girl, she sensed potential if trained correctly. She was still rather young. It took years for Rei to hone her skills and control her psychic powers. However, she was curious. Just what did the girl see?

"I didn't see anything at first, but I heard whispers," a look of frustration appeared. "I think it was latin. And the room felt cold…no, it was the fire. I kept trying to read it until there was a sudden gust of wind and the fire went out, it and the fire hit me in the process and I blacked out. Ever since then, Mama… _you_ did them with me."

 _Interesting_ Rei sighed, "Doing fire readings at your age requires a lot of concentration, not just the will to do it," Sarah's shoulder's sunk. "However, I'll allow it this time. Perhaps I can get a clearer answer."

Sarah nodded, following her to the pit. Rei snapped her finger and from her fingertips, a ball of fire formed. She placed it into the fire. The fire crackled and blazed higher, lighting the room in a dim, warm glow. Sitting down in front of the fire, Sarah took place beside her in the same position and held her hands up, mimicking how Rei held hers. Breathing in and out, Rei closed her eyes and concentrated on seeking some answers. Sarah glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and noticed the small, scarlet glow surrounding her.

It was the same glow her Mama had whenever they did fire readings.

Sarah looked away, she really wanted to close the power gap between them. Closing her eyes, she did as Rei said and concentrated. She tuned herself into the crackling flames, clearing her mind of everything. And then…she heard the whispers again. The dark, chanting made the hairs on her back stand. The sudden cooler temperatures chilled her bones. But she kept her concentration until she opened her eyes.

The flames appeared green.

And the image…a blurred image of the temple appeared in the flames. Along with the cackling that sounded very familiar to her ringing in her ears.

|Mother's Ire|

Rei was concerned. The fire reading she received was different from her normal ones. It also raised some alarming questions such as why an image of the temple? The chill? The laughter which caused the young child she held to pale? Sarah found comfort in her arms as she tried to calm the child. Rei couldn't tell what exactly was wrong with her, but based off the shivers and fearful look in her eyes, she was recalling something or at least the vision made her recall something. Jadeite appeared confused at first. So, Rei explained the vision Sarah and she received. Jadeite wasn't happy to know it had a vision of their temple in it with foreboding details.

"Should we contact the others?" Jadeite said looking at his watch. "It's getting pretty late…but this is information they need to know."

Rei shook her head, "Who knows when the premonition will come true. Until then its best we keep a close eye on Sarah and Ryan."

Jadeite looked down at the girl, "Yeah. Is she fine?" The child in her arms clutched her sleeve, her breath steady and she didn't appear to be too pale.

"I think so."

In fact, the girl had fell asleep, murmuring something about her being warm, "Can you carry her to the guest room? I'll put out this fire out and we can call it a day."

"Guest room, eh?" Jadeite scooped the young girl out her arms and secured his grip on her. "Does that mean I get to sleep in yours?"

Rei glared at him, "No—" but she paused her sentence. There wasn't another room. Her grandpa, despite falling ill, stayed in his bedroom next to hers and the children had the guest one. And she forgot that Jadeite stayed with them on the weekends and unfortunately, he wouldn't leave until Monday morning. Rei groaned. She hadn't thought about it.

"Fine, just this once," Rei stood up and grabbed the bucket in the corner of the room. Jadeite didn't reply. He left the room with the child in his arm. Rei didn't understand why this was happening _now_. However, the premonition still bothered her. Putting out the fire she left the room, closing the door and stood in the silent, moonlit filled hall.

Narrowing her eyes, she sensed something off. As if the moonlight itself was a harsh and haunting shade. As if she was unwelcomed in its silver light. At the same time the thought crossed her mind, Jadeite stepped into the hall and closed the door slowly. He didn't have to voice his observation. He saw the haunting moonlight odd. Following him down the hall, the floor creaked. Slightly.

And Rei was sure they never creaked. With each step she took, the creaking grew louder and with her warrior instincts, she looked over her shoulder. Nothing was there and yet there was. Squinting her eyes, Rei thought she saw eyes peering back at her, and concluding, the unsettling feeling in her stomach, she reached for a ofuda in her sleeves. However, with a blink of an eye, the peculiar shadows and eye dispersed before she could purify it. Jadeite had already entered the room once she turned around.

"Is there something wrong?" His cocky tone wasn't cocky; it sounded serious. Far more serious than usual.

"No," she answered quietly closing the door. "I thought I saw something."

Thought was an understatement. Rei had a bad feeling and that subtle feeling increased every second.

|Mother's Ire|

 _Fire as fierce as the sun and ice as distant as the moon_ , an eerie voice sung. _I wonder how long until they find you._

Sarah saw herself back behind the bars of a murky cell. Where vines intertwined the cemented walls and unnaturally formed thorns along the edges of the iron bars, where the moonlight barely pierced through the small window, and where the shadow made her skin crawled. Where her brother and her huddled close fearful at the ghostly figures staring back at them. Sarah whimpered and tossed around her in map.

 _Perhaps not! And then you two she'll join me as my loyal followers…,_ the voice continued, a lazy and sleepy haze dimmed the woman's eyes. _As a decayed_ _ **corpse**_ _. So, who will have their last breath to follow?_

She shook her head wildly. The memory become more vivid; the cold beings snatching her brother and her a part, the woman dark chuckles as she reached for Ryan first, how pale her brother look, and his screams…the screams made liquid tears trail down her face. And she screamed his name, screamed it as loud as she could.

"Sarah!"

Sarah tossed again in her mat, "Ryan...Ryan…" she whimpered. It was her fault he was hurt. It was her fault.

 _You're weak! Watch as_ _ **you**_ _are the one responsible for his death!_

"Sarah! Wake up."

Snapping her eyes opened, worried hyacinth eyes stared back at her, "Ryan…" if her mother and the guardians hadn't shown up at that moment, Ryan would've been dead. She would've been dead too. Swiftly, she sat up and hugged him. Just to make sure he was there…in one piece. Ryan was a little confused, but didn't push her away.

"Are you okay, sis?" Ryan asked pulling back. "You were whimpering my name and I saw tears on your face. Was it the bad dreams again?"

Sarah wiped her face, "Mhm," then she smiled looking behind him at the clock; it was four o' clock. "But I'm fine. You should go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep. I keep getting this bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?"

Ryan nodded sitting back on his feet, "Like something is watching me." Sarah was getting that feeling too. Looking around she noticed how odd the shadows crowded around the corners—like bodies. Ryan bit his lip.

"I think I'm going to Mama Rei's room. I don't like it in here."

 _I couldn't agree more_ Sarah thought, "I'll go with you," she stood up. Her heartbeat seemed louder the more she moved and the longer she stared at the creepy shadows. Even the moonlight spewing into the room made her uncomfortable. Walking across the room, she waited for Ryan to come after her.

Only he didn't.

He was too focus on the familiar, haunting, and hostile ebony eyes staring back at them under the window and glaring from the moonlight now turned an eerie green. Ryan didn't take too long to decide and ran towards her, but the woman's chortled boomed through the room. A shadow hand raised out the ground and grabbed him. Squeezing him tightly. Sarah wasn't going to let her brother suffer again. Pulling a spare ofuda she had on her out, she held it out.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sarah shouted, flames wrapped around the charm and she threw it towards the hand. When it hit its target, the charm dissolved leaving Sarah with a shock impression. Was she still _that_ weak? The woman pulled Ryan towards her. A creepy smile directed her way.

"Nice trick, **dear**. It was very entertaining," the familiar voice said and Sarah's eyes widen once she realized where she had heard that voice before. It couldn't be.

"Then maybe this one will suffice," Sarah turned around and saw Rei—no, Sailor Mars—with a flaming bow in her hands. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The woman's dark grin deepened and she held Ryan in front of her. Without thinking, Sarah jumped in front of the attack to protect her brother. Mars's eyes widen as the arrow hit Sarah square in the chest and knocked her back. Jadeite, fully suited in his General uniform, rushed to the girl's side. Unfortunately, the woman snapped her finger and two deformed ghostly figures blocked his path. Each with a weapon in him. Anger simmered in his eyes and he conjured an icy sword to block the incoming attack one aimed his way. Mars's eyes shifted between her future son trapped in the hand's grasp and the future daughter she unintentionally harmed.

Sarah hadn't got back up.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes, she gripped the bow in her hands, "Isn't this wonderful! I can kill four birds with one stone," the woman's eyes brightened. "And once again, the guardians are defenseless against me."

"You must be the witch," Mars whispered. What was the witch, if this was her, doing here? In the past when she was the future's enemy.

Stepping out the shadows, the woman gripped her scepter, "I am Garnet, the descendant of the Great Night Goddess, Hecate! And the true Lady of the Night," the snakes around the scepter exhaled green flames. "That Moon Queen doesn't deserve the throne fueled by the night. She doesn't deserve to rule over the very domain she has never been ever to control!"

Mars stayed quiet, "But _I_. I can control the dead, I can see the Crossroads and determine fate, I use every ounce the night has given and I deserve the right of the throne on which she resides!" Garnet hissed. "Unfortunately, you petty guardians are making things difficult. Therefore, I shall **terminate** every single one of you before Crystal Tokyo has risen!"

Jadeite dodged a blade and going to stab the being, it went right through it, "What the hell?"

Mars noticed him try again, but she had to focus on getting Ryan safely back to her side; Jadeite would be fine on his own, "Jadeite!" She didn't have to say anymore, from her tone, he knew to call the others. "Release the boy."

"And for what reason, Guardian? You should know the rules of war yourself: take a hostage," Garnet's smug look pissed her off more; however, though angry, she noticed how Garnet kept Ryan in the shadows, including herself. "It makes things more…enjoyable. Especially when they **suffer**."

 _This is going to cost a lot to fix_ Mars vanished her bow, "Oh, shall we try again? Kill the child in the process, maybe?" Garnet barked.

"Mars Snake Fire!" She shouted, a fiery reptilian creature aimed passed her son, whom Garnet was using to block the attack, and hit the wall (and Garnet); the wall smashed into pieces letting in what little moonlight there was. Conjuring two ofudas, she turned to Jadeite and threw them. "Akuryo Taisan!"

The two ghostly figures disappeared, "Help Sarah," the shadow hand holding Ryan dispersed with the moon's light filled the room. "And Ryan too. I'll take care of Garnet."

Garnet, who was flown back and into the woodland surrounding the Temple, growled and summoned a dozen ghostly beings, "You! You insolent, insignificant **pest**! I'll **kill** you," she snapped. "My lovely Shades, get her."

Weapons raised, the Shades rushed towards, "Akuryo Taisan!" Mars threw five ofudas, eliminating her enemies. Deciding to infuse her spiritual energy into her arrow, she summoned bow again and notched back four of them. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Many dispersed, but one managed to dodge and disappeared, "Huh?" Mars looked around, gripping her bow. Garnet laughed quietly into the shadows. Jadeite saw the Shade appear behind her. It emerged behind her and leaving Ryan beside Sarah, he disappeared and reappeared behind the Shade. Before the creature could hit her, he took his icy spear and swung at it. Surprisingly, the attack sliced the creature in half. Perplexed Jadeite looked back at the children and formed a frosty dome around them to prevent further harm.

Mars turned around, "Thank you…" she whispered. "But how…? I thought you couldn't hit it earlier."

"I thought so and I figured it wouldn't work," then something connected in his mind. "The shadows…they are weaker in the light than the shadows. I'm guessing the same goes for Garnet."

Garnet summoned a circle of ebony knives around her, "I can summon as many undead as I want!" She laughed as more Shades broke through the ground and crawled out. "Death awaits you!"

Mars gritted her, "Not on my watch. I believe it awaits you," her body glowed a violent red fueled by the ire bubbled beneath her body. "Mars Arrow!"

 _I normally don't use it, but today, I must protect Ryan and Sarah_ Mars thought her bow disappeared and in its place, was an arrow made of pure flames, "Mars Flame Sniper!" This attack was different. Garnet wasn't a spirit and she only used the bow to control her spiritual energy in the attack, however, this one would be control by pure rage.

A future mother's rage.

The arrow aimed for its target hidden in the shadows. Garnet grinned and jumped to the side, into the moonlight, as the arrow "missed" her. Garnet sent her knives towards the couple. Jadeite formed an icy shield and blocked the attack. Moving to the side, Mars used _Burning Mandala_ to take out Garnet's remaining knives. Furious and forgetting the pure white, not green light, bearing down on her, Garnet tapped her staff and the snakes on them spewed out its green flames. Jadeite countered it with another frosty attack and Mars called back the arrow seeing as Garnet was distracted. The arrow came back and form Garnet's back side, pierced through her, finishing the attack _Mars Flame Sniper_. Garnet stumbled back as black blood poured from the open wound.

"NO!" Garnet screeched. Her face lost the beauty it had, slowly molding into a greyish color, and her skin looked wrinkled. "This accursed body! Was the heart not separated from it?"

"The heart?" Jadeite muttered. The dark witch continued glared their way and tried summoning more Shades. Doing so caused her to bleed more. Her powers were too weak to use her necromancy abilities.

Mars furrowed her eyebrows, raising another ofuda right as the dawn sky began, "Akuryo—" she paused mid-sentence when a dark, reddish vortex appeared beneath the decaying skin. Ebony shadowed arms emerged from it and reached instead the dying corpse, grabbing the soul of Garnet. The demonic whispers and chortles caused the hairs on Mars's back to stand up.

"No! This can't happen!" Garnet cried out, struggling to get away. "It's not my time! I have yet to claim the throne!"

The demonic sounds kept laughing while dragging Garnet under. With a gust of wind, the cortex closed on itself. Jadeite and Mars looked at each other. Both shocked at what happened. Had the witch made a deal with a supernatural being? Putting the ofuda away, Mars turned to the two children huddled in the corner.

"She's gone," Mars told the children quietly. Jadeite lowered the shield around. Ryan's eyes watered. He blinked them away and turned to his sister who was struggling to get up. Running over to Sarah, Mars looked away. Even though Sarah wasn't her child yet, it still pained her to have hurt the girl. Jadeite stood behind her, kneeling to Ryan's level.

"You alright, kiddo?" Jadeite asked. Ryan nodded then looked to his sister. Sarah flinched; however, a smile graced her face.

"Is the witch gone?" Sarah asked.

Mars returned the smile, "Yes, she's no longer a problem. Are…are you okay? I didn't mean to—"

Sarah just gave her another smile, "It's fine. See?" Sarah took a deep breath in and her right hand glowed a warm, scarlet. Tiny flames danced around her palm. Placing it on her chest, the wound she received slowly healed and disappeared. "I haven't told my Mama I could heal things. So, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to scare you."

Jadeite looked surprised, "Interesting. One a warrior priestess and another a healer priestess," he concluded.

Sarah nodded, "It explains how I'm not strong enough to protect anyone…" she looked down, embarrassed to admit it. Mars pointed a finger at her heart.

"It doesn't matter. Healers can be warriors as well," Mars winked. "You are both a warrior in your blood and in your heart. That's all that matters."

In that moment, Sarah looked at the fire guardian and saw her mother, rather than the woman she once was, "Sounds like something Usagi would say," Jadeite grumbled. Mars sent a glare his way. Yep, Sarah thought. They were reminding her of her parents a lot.

Ryan didn't look to happy for some reason, "Does this mean we have to go back home?" Sarah knew the answer: they did. The witch wasn't a problem anymore and Sarah was pretty sure that without their leader, the enemy forces attacking Crystal Tokyo would vanish. There wasn't a need to stay or bring anyone back. But she didn't want to go.

Mars sighed, "You do. Your parents are probably worried. It's best you go back." She stood up. "Speaking of which, you did contact the others?"

Jadeite looked away, "Kinda hard to when you have some pretty strong foes attacking. Never got the chance too."

"Whatever," Mars mumbled. Sarah stood up and held her hand out for Ryan to grab. He took it and held it tightly, his eyes dimmed with sadness. Going back now would be best. There wasn't a threat and their parents were expecting them to bring the guardians back. Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen.

Just as she was grabbing the Space-Time key out her pocket, Ryan let her hand go and ran to Mars and Jadeite, giving each a hug, "We can come back right?" Ryan asked looking up. Jadeite and Mars both smiled.

"It depends," Mars replied, she had a feeling saying it was up to their parents would be a bad idea. And as much as she liked them, she wasn't prepared to take care of children just yet. Alas, Jadeite grinned as his way of saying yes. Happy with their responses, Ryan ran back over to his sister's side and waved.

Sarah held the Space-Time key up, "Bye bye, Mama Rei and Jadeite!" Ryan yelled as the two children disappeared into a bright ray of light. After a few minutes passed and the morning sunlight spilling into the hole in the wall, Mars de-transformed as well as Jadeite.

"Looks like they're gone," Rei said placing her hands on her hips. "It only took one day and I already miss Sarah."

Jadeite nodded, "Miss the little fellow too," then he shrugged. "They'll probably come back."

Rei groaned, rubbing her temple, "Don't jinx it."

|Mother's Ire|

A few days passed since the incident and everything was back to normal. The gang came to visit the next morning only to find out the children weren't here and Rei explained how she and Jadeite defeated the witch and that they went back to their time. Minako and Makoto were disappointed they couldn't hang out with them and complained most of the time. And Luna and Artemis was surprised Rei and Jadeite managed on their own with a foe that had bested the future guardians. Rei figured it couldn't have been _that_ easy. She still hadn't figured out what Garnet meant by her heart being present inside the body.

Then again, if the demonic hands dragging her soul under wasn't a good answer, she didn't know what was.

Sweeping the temple grounds, the wind rustled the leaves and the hot, summer sun glared down on her. Jadeite was busy practicing his techniques while also trying archery again. She snorted. A few weeks ago he told her he wanted to help her run the temple, but learning and caring for the duties of one were at the bottom of his list. Rei guessed it wouldn't matter. She sensed the coming of a new era. She didn't know when or how. Rei could only guess the dawn of a new Silver Millennium was coming. Giving that Usagi's 21st birthday and wedding were right around the corner, it wasn't too farfetched.

Turning around, she heard a distant twinkle from above and looking up, disbelief shadowed her face, "Mars's Might!" A grey vortex opened above them and the familiar screams rung in her ears. Rei's two guardian crows, Phobos and Deimos, flew past her, transformed to their human form and caught the falling children. Another crow transformed as well and help Phobos and Deimos as best as she could.

Rei's jaw dropped, her eyes staring at Ryan and Sarah who both smiled, "Mama Rei! Jadeite! We came back!" Ryan cheered then ran over to her, giving her a nice big hug. Sarah rubbed the back of her head. A letter was in her hand. Walking towards Rei, Sarah handed the letter to Rei.

She took it and read it:

 _Dear Rei and Jadeite,_

 _I'll like to thank you for not only dealing with Garnet, but also caring and protecting our children. We are quite busy and decided that you can watch over them for a while (and give us a nice break). Oh and perhaps without further inconvenience, Sarah and Ryan have also told us you were willing to train them in our place. Have fun!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sailor Mars and General Jadeite_

Jadeite went her way, shocked at the two children standing next to her, "There isn't anything wrong in the future?"

Rei didn't answer his question, instead crushed the letter with a smile on her face, "I told you not to jinx it!"

* * *

 **And the end! This took my whole afternoon to write. I think I spent more than five hours writing just part two or at least the last half I didn't finish. Honestly, I really don't like writing long chapters just for this reason, but requests are an exception. Anyways, I'm sure you all are wondering why Garnet was defeated so easily and I have a very plausible reason, which I'll explain (if you really want to know the reason why) below:**

 **So, remember when Garnet took Pluto's key? Well, she couldn't use it and therefore had to create a spell; in order to do so, she tampered with it and accidentally sent her soul into the past where Ryan and Sarah are. Unfortunately, the body her soul inhabited was when she was in her weakened form, before she offered her heart (for the dark magic) and soul to a demon (hence her being dragged to Hell basically). Garnet pretty much thought she could still kill the guardians in such a mundane and weak form and well...you've seen the result of that.**

 **So no, I didn't say she was powerful and whatnot just for her to get her ass kicked. She was powerful. The shadows of the night and the Dead Moon (the one that shines down on her temple) are the things that make her stronger; therefore, in the future she casted a high class spell to bring forth the Dead Moon and made it eternally night to destroy Crystal Tokyo easily. But as you can see, even though she brought forth the Dead Moon here, it wasn't enough.**

 **Just felt as if I should explain it before people complain about it (they probably still will if they don't read this) lol Anyways, though it was long and took away from most of writing time, I really enjoyed writing. If you liked this story, check out my other ones. I'll warn you that they ARE pretty short chapters, but the idea and way I tell them are pretty interesting. Welp, until the next request! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
